My Angel's Wings
by Sapphira-hime
Summary: My mouth almost dropped when I heard the Almighty's words say to me, "Make this girl's life miserable and I will grant you a second chance to live." A captivating love story from our favorite SyaoranxSakura couple. Written by the author of Topsy Turvy.


**DISCLAIMER**

Aside from the plot and the unknown characters nothing is mine. Cardcaptor Sakura is officially owned by CLAMP.

**SAPPHIRA-HIME**

Yes! Finally! Another wonderful love story from our beloved SyaoranxSakura couple. I have been meaning to write this plot for almost 2 years now but I didn't get the luxury to do so. But now that I do, I'm so excited! My long wait is over! I hope you will love this fanfic work just like how you loved Topsy Turvy. Oh, expect an update next week from Topsy Turvy too. I will definitely upload a new chapter no matter what it takes. I have given up so much time already so it's finally time to do what I love. Cheers!

**I'm also planning to look for a beta-reader since I don't have one for this story. If you're interested please let me know. I will be more than happy to work with you. Thank you very much!**

Sapphira-hime signing out! Hihihi. Enjoy reading!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

This special person who encouraged me to continue writing. I owe you a lot :D

**SUMMARY**

My mouth almost dropped when I heard the Almighty's words say to me, "Make this girl's life miserable and I will grant you a second chance to live."

* * *

**MY ANGEL'S WINGS**

… "_A soulmate equals true happiness"… a CARDCAPTOR SAKURA fanfiction_

_M.A.W © SAPHIRA-HIME_

_C.C.S © CLAMP_

**CHAPTER ONE: A Prologue To My Ended Existence**

"_Can love conquer even death?"_

* * *

_I believe that everything in this universe started from love, after all,_

_The Almighty is love Himself._

* * *

I know that this description had been overly used by so many cliché writers but really, I couldn't find a better match for this situation that I was in because, the moment I opened my brown amber orbs, everything was all pitch white, literally; like the usual all pale cubed-like surrounding a health institution had with them. It was the same exact scenery in every movie you can watch about some random person getting into an accident and slowly waking up after a seemingly long sleep in an unknown place without remembering anything. So as to not make myself sound banal, I chose this first satisfying line out of my lips, "Please don't tell me I'm in the damn hospital."

"My, for a young child such as yourself, you sound so assuming," a soft voice commented on my side. "And a little too calm for his situation if I may add." My head suddenly turned around from where the voice came from and was able to meet the gentlest eyes that I thought could have never existed in this dirty world.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked with full caution, wondering if this is one of those men who never seemed to get tired of trying to take my life. He seemed amused at my reaction and just smiled serenely. "Who sent you here this time? Is he an enemy from my own clan?" Despite all the accusations I was giving this man, my reliable gut was telling me that I was horribly mistaking him for someone else. The atmosphere this man had was just so out of this world. I couldn't find the right words to describe it and I may sound almost ridiculous but, just by staring cautiously at him was making me feel like I was the bad guy.

My prideful ego refused to show any kindness for this man whom may have save my life. I was not entirely sure what happened to me before I wake up in this place but I was certain that I remember who I was and everything else that was related to myself. "Hmn, how should I introduce myself?" The man began while resting his chin on one of his hands. I glared, not liking the fact that there was a guy like him who had the heart to make someone as influential as me wait. He then straightened his posture and said, "It seems useless for me to present myself to you at this point, my child."

"Just state your name," I ordered, starting to get impatient. "Then tell me where I am and the reason why I'm in this kind of place. If you want something in return for your patronage then just name the price and I'll give it to you. I'm Li Syaoran after all." I smirked when the man's calm expression changed into a delightful one. Tsk. I thought so. This guy was definitely waiting for some lofty reward from me. Another gold digger at my sight. "Hurry up. I don't like wasting my time."

"Well if you insist, my child…" the man began with a bright smile. If I hadn't known his true intentions, I would have fallen for his kind polite act. Sorry old man, Li Syaoran only trusts himself. No one could fool me. I smirked even more, already guessing what prize he was going to ask from me. Suddenly, I could feel chills running down my spine as I heard the most comical, preposterous, absurd line that a writer could ever make.

"You know me by many names. I am the Creator of all things and" If I found it difficult to describe this Man before, now it was even more impossible to give Him a description at all, "And though it may not look like it, we are currently outside the gates of My Kingdom." He then suddenly came to me and patted my head lovingly. "And the reason for you being here my child, is because you are dead." The moment He introduced himself, I already thought of the possibility of me being gone from the world since when else will the Almighty decide to meet me? "And to answer your last question, the exchange that I want for not sending your soul to hell is to obediently do what I will ask you to."

Great. Just great. I just learned that I was dead and now I have the Almighty telling me that my soul was meant to burn in hell.

"P-Pardon?" I heard myself stuttered. "D-Don't you think hell is a little bit too harsh for me?" This was unfair. I have never done a single crime in my entire life, especially not one that will warrant me such punishment like eternal damnation. The Almighty gazed sadly at me and for some reason, I couldn't help but feel very bad about it.

"Even after seeing me in person, you still refuse to know me, my child." His words made me confused. Of course I knew about Him. Heck, His name was all over the place. What kind of person was there that couldn't possibly not heard of Him? "I have tried so many ways to tell you about Myself but you have rejected me every time." I couldn't understand a word from what the Almighty's words and became even more perplexed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." For the first time in my life, I felt guilty when I saw the hurtful expression the Almighty had on his face.

"Because of your misdeeds in the world, you are not supposed to be here when you died," the Almighty explained in a sad tone. "But due to my faithful promise to someone who loves me dearly, I had to make an exception on your case." I was bewildered by the Almighty's words. What was he talking about? The longer I spent time with Him the more difficult it was for me to follow His point. The heck, was there someone who begged Him to spare my soul? I almost flinched at the impossible thought. Hell, I had a feeling that even if I gave someone my whole fortune, he would rather throw it back to me and have my soul burn for all eternity. Many people would probably wonder why that was the case since I could have probably bought practically anything with my wealth.

Well, they didn't know a damn thing.

"Are you making a fool of me, Almighty?" I knew I was speaking to the most powerful being in the universe but I could care less about that now. I was dead anyway and my soul was about to be sent in hell anytime soon. So why bother giving respect?

He just smiled sincerely at me and said, "You can't judge other people of thinking unfavourable things about just because you have treated them bad." I was stunned when I immediately realized that He was referring to what I was pondering about a while ago. "You my child, has been the worst person the people around you has ever known; even to those ones who are faithful to me. You know it yourself too, I believe." Hmph, Him saying that just made me believe that the Creator those churches were ranting about was really omnipotent. "Since I know you don't like people to make you wait, I will not waste any more of your time."

I smirked. Now we were talking. "What do you want me to do? Give my fortune to all of your people? Donate funds to the charity? Provide free food and education to the poor? Whatever it takes to save my soul then just name Your command."

Again, I felt unfathomable anguish when He had another painful expression on His face. "I believe the proposition I have for you will be much easier for you to do than give up your riches." An image suddenly appeared in front of us and before my brilliant mind could process anything at all the Almighty continued, and trust me, of all the alien things that I had have heard after waking up, this was probably the most ridiculous of all.

"I will give you back your life on this one simple condition." I felt myself stopped breathing for a moment, anticipating His 'Go and do good under my name' command, my salvation from eternal damnation.

My mouth almost dropped when I heard the Almighty's word say to me.

'…Make this girl's life miserable and I will grant you a second chance to live."

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**SAPPHIRA-HIME **So, how was the story guys? I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. Criticize it, compliment it, or give your advises. Any will do because I know that if it came from you my lovely readers then it will definitely help me improve my story. Don't 'ya agree? Love you all! Till next time!


End file.
